Making The Right Choice
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Tatsunagi Kourin is an average high school girl, who lives with her childhood friend from the orphanage she used to be in. But on the very first day, she meets someone, who won't just change her live, but the life of her childhood friend as well. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening, everyone. I got bored and thought about the characters and pairings in Cardfight! Vanguard and I decided to make a story not based on canon. **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

"Kai-kun! Wake up or you'll be late again," I said, trying to wake up my lazy childhood friend. I sighed, since we were released from the orphanage, I'm stuck with taking care of him. I cannot believe I put up with this every single day.

"Hmm," he growled. I clenched my fist in anger, this guy was unbelievable! I aggressively pulled his blanket away and revealed his half naked body. Why did boys always sleep like this? Doesn't Kai know that it might be irritating for a girl to see this?

"I swear to God, if you don't get up immediately I will burn your Kagero deck!" I said, threatening being the only thing left. Of course, his beloved Kagero deck being mentioned he stood up with his eyes wide open. He's so predictable. I smiled and left his room with the feeling of satisfaction. I walked down to the kitchen, where our breakfast was already waiting.

"So, what did the chef cook today?" echoed the voice of Kai as he entered the kitchen in his school uniform. I hated it when he teased me like this. You could define our relationship really like a brother and sister one. He would tease me and I would silently listen, or beat him up, it really depends on my mood, really.

But sometimes I wonder. When I met Kai he was cold and didn't talk very much. It took me years to finally make a bond with him as friends. After those years he finally opened up a little, but to this day he's still acting ignorant with other people, even with Miwa, who joined our little group after we enrolled middle school. It's like he has two personalities. He acts one way at home and the second we leave the house he's like somebody else. It confuses me a lot, but I never got the chance to ask him properly about it.

"Delicious as always, Kourin-chan," said Kai, finishing his plate and putting it in the sink. I disliked it when he called me Kourin-chan. I always told him not to call me that, but he always pulls out the fact that I'm four months younger than him and therefore can't do anything about it.

"Let's go, or we'll be late," I said, taking my bag and walking towards the entrance door. Kai followed me short after and we left. It was still warm, since it was the beginning of September, and the fresh air was really something nice.

"MORNING!" yelled a male voice. I turned around and before I got the chance to see what was happening, Kai was already on the ground with a tall blonde haired figure, lying on top of him. It was Miwa Taishi, who else would tackle someone to the ground like this.

"Miwa! Get off! Do you have to do this every morning?" said Kai, pushing Miwa to the side and standing up with his arm crossed. And here we are acting all cold again. Seriously, what is the matter with you, Kai?

"Yes, I do. It's a part of my morning routine and if I wouldn't do it my whole metabolism would be in chaos!" replied Miwa, smiling at me. He was really a funny guy to be around with. Kai just sighed, since Miwa was acting silly again going on with his metabolism and such stuff.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" I said in shock after I checked my wrist watch. Miwa and Kai nodded and we all ran as fast as we could towards out school. If Kai wouldn't take so long this morning we would be there in time.

"See ya later, Kourin!" said Kai, running off to his class with Miwa. I waved at him and continued to run to my own class, but as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone and fell on my back. It hurt so much! I was ready to scold the person, who knocked me over, but I only met with a pair of eyes.

A pair of ocean blue eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I think, it's obvious who Kourin bumped into, but this story won't be as simple as how you think it will be. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I never thought I would get so much feedback on something like this.**

**Second chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

"I'm very sorry!" said the person, who I ran into. It was a boy not really older than me. He had blue hair and those sapphire eyes I couldn't stop myself to look at. He offered me a helping hand, which I gratefully accepted. He pulled me to my feet and let go of my hand shortly after.

"You're Sendou Aichi, right? I have heard that you're an excellent card fighter," I said, recognizing him from that one time my friend showed him to me. He nodded and smiled at me warmly. He looked nice, like someone I could actually become friends with.

"Aichi-sama! Where are you?" yelled a bunch of girls, which approached us soon after. I suppose, he was popular then? After they caught sight of me, they gave me the most hateful glares I have ever seen. I just smiled nervously and thought how obsessed they have to be with Aichi.

"Shouldn't you go? If you don't I'm pretty sure they will eat me alive."

"Yeah, maybe I should. But before I leave, what's your name? You know mine so it's only fair if I will know yours too."

"Tatsunagi, Tatsunagi Kourin is my name."

"Goodbye, Kourin-san!" said Aichi after he took off the bunch of girls already waiting for him. I had to smile again, he looked really friendly. I would have to introduce him to Kai later on. Shoot! I totally forgot that I'm late for class! I ran as fast as I could and stormed into my class.

"Tatsunagi, you're late."

"I'm sincerely sorry!"

"Detention!"

I sighed. This wasn't fair! Just because of the stupid Kai, I have to stay here after school. I will kill that little bastard when I come home or by the time for lunch. The day went after the morning rush, pretty normally. Nothing excited happened and soon enough it was lunch time. As I walked out of my class, Kai and Miwa were already waiting for me. But I noticed there was a new person among them. A beautiful girl with light pink hair and blue eyes, very similar to Aichi's when I thought about it.

"Who's this?"

"This is Tokura Misaki. She's new here, she just transferred today," said Miwa.

"Nice to meet you," Misaki said, smiling at me. She looked nice and stuff, but I couldn't shake of the feeling, there was something wrong about her. Not that she's mean or anything, but I had a hunch that there will be something very unpleasant between us in the near future. However, I also had the feeling with Kai, so maybe I'm over thinking stuff and who knows, maybe I will finally get my best female friend.

"Nice to meet you, too. And now to you, you little brat! Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me this morning?" I said, glaring at Kai. He just raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What did I do?"

"Because of you, I have detention! If you wouldn't be such a lazy idiot, I would be in class in time."

"It's not my fault that you cannot run fast enough. I and Miwa made it into class just fine," said Kai, having one of those jerk grins on his face.

"Stop it you too. If we don't hurry up, lunch will be over," Miwa butted in as he tried to calm us down. That Miwa, to this day he still doesn't know when I and Kai have a serious fight or just a playful one. I would have to tell him the difference about it sometime. But Miwa was right, we walked to the roof top, since it was our little spot, but as Kai opened the door, there already was someone sitting there.

"Who are you?" asked Miwa, totally confused. I looked at the person and realized that it was Aichi! Then I noticed Kai, staring at Aichi as well with his eyes wide.

"Aichi...," whispered Kai.

"It's nice to see you again, Kai-kun."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N All right, the pairing at the end is a little secret. You'll just have to wait and see. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Good afternoon. I'm happy that so many of you enjoy my story.**

**The third chapter has arrived!**

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

"What's wrong, Kai? Not handling a blast from the past?" asked Aichi, looking at Kai with those eyes with nothing but anger inside them.

"You know too well, that I don't like to dwell on the past," replied Kai. What was this all about, Kai? From where do you know Aichi? And why the hell haven't you ever mentioned you knew one of the most popular boys in our school?

"Well, Ren would say something else on that," said Aichi. Wait, now I was officially more than confused. Who's Ren? And all in all what are these guys talking about?

"That's enough, Aichi! It's not Kai's fault for what happened!" yelled out Misaki. No, this wasn't happening, now was it? Tokura Misaki also knew these two? But she transferred just today, how was this even possible? Miwa looked as confused as me and we were really craving some explanation.

"Kai, would you mind to clear things up?" I asked, pinching him.

"Not now, Kourin. I have some unresolved business here, I believe this is why you waited here," said Kai, pulling out his Kagero deck. Aichi kept his serious face and pulled out his own, I wonder what he uses for a clan.

"Kourin-san, you know this person?" asked Aichi, as he walked over to the table and waited for Kai to take his respective spot opposite of him.

"Wait, you know, Aichi? From where? Spill the beans, Tatsunagi."

"Ehm, Kai-kun, you know, I met him just today."

"Well, never mind. Sendou, I have the feeling after all these years you still aren't quite as strong as me. I will show you where your place is!"

"I will show you how strong I have become!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

My heart started to beat, since it has been such a long time I have watched a card fight. The excitement got the best of me and Miwa looked also fairly happy to see Kai and Aichi in action. However, as I looked at Misaki, she seemed quite concerned about her friends.

"Burn everything in this world to ashes! Eternal flame!" Kai yelled out as the attack of the mighty Dragonic Overlord hit Aichi's vanguard, which was Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. He used Gold Paladins. It was a very strong clan and in many ways very similar to my Royal Paladins – Jewel Knights.

"Heal trigger activated. Seems like, this fight is far from over."

This was amazing to watch. Both, Kai and Aichi, were awesome players and I felt a strange feeling inside my chest. Was it the excitement or something else? I haven't felt this kind of feeling for a long time.

"Just tell me why, Kai. Why did you leave us behind? If you hadn't left Ren would still be alive!"

Ren, the boy Aichi kept talking about, was dead? And Aichi believes its Kai's fault? How come that Kai never told me anything about his past life before he got into the orphanage we met?

"I had to! You think I would voluntarily disappear like that? Just abandon my best friends like that?"¨

"So what was it about then? Tell me!"

"Since you won't stop bugging me about it, here it comes. Your parents thought I was a bad influence on their precious son, so I had to back off. They thought something about me was strange and therefore they literally forbid me to interact with you any longer. And you're their son, so I couldn't possibly disobey their wishes."

"I… Kai-kun, I had no idea..."

"That doesn't matter anymore! Cross Ride! Dragonic Overlord the End!"

And with that Kai won the match. I still tried to handle the wave of information, which just fell onto me. I couldn't believe there was so much I didn't know about Kai. Did he really endure so much pain through his childhood?

"Kai-kun, what's past is in the past. How about we start over again? Like buddies we used to be," said Aichi in his sweet voice. Wait, did I just say sweet? I could tell Kai hesitated a little, but I knew too well, that he wanted to be friends with Aichi again. That dense Kai always needed a helping hand. I took his hand and pulled him closer to Aichi. I smiled at both of them and the dark and sad atmosphere finally disappeared.

"Now, we can all be friends!"

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N You people, really need to calm down. Just because I like Kaichi the most doesn't mean, that this story will end in Kaichi. And since I'm already talking about the pairing of this story, I would like to tell you that there will be hints of all possible pairings (AichixKai, AichixKourin, KaixMisaki, MiwaxKourin, MiwaxMisaki, MisakixKourin, etc.). **

**I will say it like this... The pairing isn't decided until the last chapter is written.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good evening. **

**Please enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

I was looking out the bus window as the vehicle drove us to the art museum we would spend out day in. It has been already two weeks since all that odd stuff happened. But it bothered me maybe a little, since when I didn't know about Aichi and Misaki, what else was there he kept a secret from me?

After we returned home I almost had to press the answers out of Kai, but at the end he told me everything I wanted to know about this topic. Kai, Misaki, Ren and Aichi were childhood friends. They were technically spending every single minute of their free time together. Misaki's parents received a job in America and therefore she had to move away. And right after the loss of one of their members, Aichi's parents suddenly decided that Kai was a bad influence to Aichi. Aichi and Ren were confused and hurt that their friend suddenly didn't want to hang out with them anymore.

And then the accident happened. Not only did Kai's parents die at the tragic car accident, but the one who caused it was Ren himself. He was down about Misaki moving away that he didn't want to accept that Kai would leave too. Because of this reason Ren ran off and wanted to find Kai and since he was reckless and blinded with the idea of finding Kai, he didn't see the car coming his way.

I hope I got everything right here.

Before I could think about it more, Aichi who sat next to me fell down my lap and used it as a pillow. Why do I always get in such awkward situations with boys anyway? There was that one time when I accidentally ran over a boy and well ended up in a very weird position. Half of my classmates glared at me when they saw me come into class. But Aichi looked so cute when he was asleep, almost like a lost puppy. I couldn't help it, but suddenly I got the urge to touch his ocean blue hair. My heart beat furiously as I almost touched it, but someone had to interrupt me.

"Is the little Kourin falling for the popular boy next door?" teased Miwa from the seat in front of me. I just frowned and shot him a hateful look. Miwa was just Miwa. I couldn't really change anything about it.

"Well yeah, as if."

I wasn't falling for Aichi. No, no way. I mean, sure we have become close friends after spending time together with Kai, but that didn't mean I was developing a crush on the guy. Then I noticed Misaki and Kai sitting in the front seats. They were talking about something and by the looks of it, it seemed important. Kai was spending a lot of his time with Misaki these past days that made me wonder whenever there's something between them. Nah, I'm over thinking too much.

Soon we arrived at the art museum. I totally love art. I enjoy painting and drawing, alongside with singing it is my passion beside Vanguard, of course. We were divided into groups of five, so obviously I, Aichi, Kai, Misaki and Miwa made a group and start looking at the paintings and statues.

Then one painting caught my eye. It was from an unknown author and there wasn't even a name of the painting on it. But I could tell what the picture represented. There were two pure angelic figures flying freely in the sky holding each other hand and having a careless expression on their face. However on the bottom was an angel drench in blood and a broken wing. While I was taking a closer look on the bottom angel I noticed a small sentence written on the left corner.

_He sacrificed himself for her happiness._

"It's tragic, isn't it?" said suddenly Miwa from behind me. I turned around to see his eyes glued on the frame with the painting. I didn't know Miwa was into art.

"I suppose. It's sad indeed."

"You know, I have seen this painting already once, when I was at a gala with my parents. It caught my interest and I looked into the history of the picture and you know what I found out? The author was deeply in love with a beautiful married woman, but she never took notice of his feelings and therefore he decided that it would cause her only sorrow if he would declare his love for her. And that's the short but tragic story of the author."

Wow. This was intense. I didn't think somebody's feelings could get this strong. I was never really in love so I can hardly tell, but still.

"But you have to admit, it does have a hint of a romantic vibe," said Miwa, smiling at me with I smile I have never seen before. It suited him very well. Then suddenly my heart started to race again and I wasn't quite sure what this was about. This also happened with Aichi in the bus a few hours ago.

What's going on?!

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N And I repeat for those of you who keep on saying that the pairing is clear because I like Kaichi. This story is in many ways different from my other stories, so yeah, the chances of all possible pairings are equal. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning, my readers.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

I was lying on my bed, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Since we returned from the art museum, I have been feeling very frustrated about certain things. I recall the feeling I got, when I was so close to Aichi, but also the one, while talking to Miwa about the painting.

"Kourin-chan, dinner is ready!" called Kai from downstairs. Kai really knew his stuff when it came to cooking and I was happy, since I didn't have to cook every single meal. I stood up and walked downstairs to see Kai half naked sitting on the table already eating.

"Kai, could you please, for the love of God, wear a shirt?"

"Why? Does it irritate you to see something as hot as me?" teased Kai with a knowing smirk on his face. He was kidding right? I started to glare at him and giving him the how-do-you-dare-to-talk-to-me-like-that look.

"Go for a shirt, or I'll do horrible things to you," I simply said, sitting down and starting eating. Kai just sweat dropped, but soon did what I said. It was like having a puppy at home sometimes, really.

After dinner we called up the other guys and asked them if they didn't want to go to karaoke to let some steam out. I was always passionate about singing therefore I was happy when Kai and Miwa took me there from time to time.

"Hello, Kourin-san, Kai-kun," said Aichi as he already was waiting outside the building. Misaki and Miwa joined in just a few minutes later. We had actually a great time, everyone except Kai singed a song and Miwa showed us his 'amazing' dance skills. I laughed so hard, I almost chocked on my water.

"Toshiki, shouldn't you also join in the fun and sing a song?" said Misaki as he already handed him a microphone.

"No chance."

Why did Misaki call Kai by his given name? Nobody called Kai like that, not even me, and we were best friends. Was there something between Misaki and Kai, I didn't know about? But then I noticed Kai actually walking on the stage preparing to sing. How did Misaki do that? I tried to convince him a million times already, but he never agreed to do it.

"The great Kai Toshiki is about to sing?!" said a shocked Miwa as he looked Kai picking up a song. Kai just shot him a dreadful glare and pushed the button to start of the song.

It was incredible.

Kai's voice was melodic and harmonic. It was so smooth and soft I could listen to it the whole day. And here we are again, me finding out something new about my best friend. I had no clue he could sing. Since Misaki and Aichi joined our group, I feel like Kai and I are drifting apart somehow. I started to hang out more with Aichi and Miwa and Kai spent most of his time with Misaki. Of course, I felt happy to spend time with my new friend, but Kai was like slowly becoming a stranger to me.

But is it really what I want?

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I feel so guilty for his chapter! I still have writers block, but I would feel bad if I didn't post anything at all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Good morning. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

"Kai-kun, do you want to join us on the trip?" I asked, as I packed my stuff. Aichi and Miwa prepared a little boat trip so we could all get some fresh air.

"No, I think I'll pass. I'm going with Misaki to the library to check something out for school."

Again, does he even acknowledge my existence anymore? Misaki here and Misaki there, it's certainly getting annoying. I'm amazed that the two of them haven't started dating yet, considering how much time they have been spending together.

"Fine, like I care."

"Are you mad or something?" asked Kai, looking at me with his big green orbs. I avoided the eye contact, as I didn't know what to feel. Shouldn't I feel happy that he's finally going to get a girlfriend? I just turned my head away and walked out of the room. I know, I was acting immature, but I couldn't help it.

After that I left without saying a word to Kai. I was feeling somehow hurt, but I really couldn't explain why. I thought about it the whole way to the dock, but couldn't figure out anything anyway. I sighed. This was just too much thinking for me, I guess.

"Kourin-san!" called Aichi, as he waved from the dock. A small smile appeared on my face. Always when I saw his sweet smile it made my mood better. I have never met anyone like Aichi before. I smiled back at him, but noticed that Miwa was missing.

"Where's Miwa?"

"He said, he couldn't make it, I think he mentioned something about a family crisis or something similar to that."

"So, it's just the two of us then. Let's enjoy a nice day, shall we?" I exclaimed, already walking towards the little boat. Aichi nodded in agreement and we got on the little ship. It actually looked quite romantic to be on a boat with a boy, all alone without anyone else. Suddenly a blush appeared on my face as I realized what it actually meant. That Miwa, I bet he planned this all along. First he teased me about Aichi on the bus and now he 'suddenly' cannot make it. I'll murder him.

"Isn't this nice, Kourin-san?" asked Aichi as we were already a few hundred meters from the coast.

"It certainly is," I replied, feeling a little cold, because of the strong wind. I rubbed my hands to warm my body up a little, but it was no use. I will die, if I stay like this. Then suddenly Aichi took off his jacket and handed it over to me. I looked at him wide eyed and actually refused to take it.

"Just take it, Kourin-san. I don't mind," said Aichi, smiling at me. Wow. In the sunlight his eyes looked even more attractive. I took hesitantly the jacket and covered myself. I could still feel the warmth from Aichi's body. My heart started to race again, but this time it was like it would jump out of my chest any minute. What was this?

Was I…? No, it couldn't be. Was I falling in love with Sendou Aichi?

After another two hours we returned to land and Aichi helped me out of the boat. We really enjoyed a great time together, I could imagine doing this every day. We parted and I returned home. I had a happy smile all along the way.

I suppose, I was really developing a crush on the popular boy next door, like Miwa said.

I soon enough arrived home and fished my keys out of my bag to unlock the door. Kai was already home, cooking dinner? Well, that was certainly a surprise.

"I'm home!"

"Did you enjoy your trip?" asked Kai as he looked out of the kitchen. I nodded and threw my bag on a nearby chair and then I noticed that there was Misaki jacket on the chair. Was Misaki at our home?

"Kai, did you invite Misaki over?"

"Oh yeah, we stopped by for lunch. She probably forgot her jacket here," replied Kai. The blood in my vein started to boil. This wasn't fun anymore. He never, I mean seriously never allowed anyone to enter our house and suddenly he invites Misaki over?

"I'm not hungry, you can eat by yourself."

"I made your favorite food, you can't skip on me!"

"Well, I do," I harshly replied before running into me room. I slammed the door behind and let my tired body fall to my bed. I was confused. Why does it bother me so much, that Kai invited Misaki over?

Maybe, I didn't like Misaki interfering with my friendship with Kai-kun?

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N NOLIFER626 it saddens me that you gave up on Kaichi that easily. And I WILL NOT tolerate any fights or hate on the characters in the reviews. Anything like that will be immediately removed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning/evening. I'm heading to bed, but thought about sharing a chapter with you.**

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

I have been thinking a lot lately. There has been so much on my mind, I don't know what is or isn't logical for me anymore. For the first time in my life, I have experienced how nice it can be when you have affections to somebody, in my case it's towards Sendou Aichi.

However, there are still things I'm not comfortable with. My best friend, Kai Toshiki, and I are slowly drifting apart after he reunited with an old friend of his, Tokura Misaki. I don't really know why, but it bothers me a lot that they spend so much time together. I kept digging into it, but I can't find anything but irritation and confusion.

"Kourin-chan, are you ready to go?" asked Kai as he waited for me at the entrance door. I nodded and ran with him outside so he could lock the door. We walked in silence, since I kind of sent him to hell with his food the previous day. But soon Aichi and the others joined us, so we it wasn't that awkward anymore.

After we arrived at school we left to our respective classes. The morning went by quickly and in no time it was time for lunch. I have been starving, since I didn't got my breakfast this morning. I guessed Kai would be like usual on the rooftop, so I headed there with his lunch. Just because we fight doesn't mean, I won't do his daily lunches.

But then I caught a glimpse of Miwa, Kai and Misaki heading towards the benches on the backyard of the school. I followed them and soon caught up with them.

"So, are we changing our meeting place?" I asked, looking curiously over to Kai, if he would give a sign of reaction away or just remain silent like he always did. Nothing. I sighed, what did I expect? It's not like Kai was the type of guy who would talk a lot.

"Yeah, a change of enviroment, could all do us some good, I think," replied Miwa as he sat down and leaned back. I smiled at his calm and cool attitude and sat down beside him. I hope Aichi will find us later here.

"Here, Kai. I made you lunch, you know as a thank you for yesterday," said Misaki, handing Kai a small blue box. He gently smiled at her and accepted the gift. I observed him as he opened the box and started eating with an expression like he had never tasted anything better. But I always made him lunch, didn't I? And why doesn't he ever look like this when he eats my food? It made me sad, so I decided to leave. I needed some space and watching Kai swallowing the food like that wasn't a pretty sight for me.

I walked up to the roof and sat down. At least something of my daily routine remained.

"Kourin-san? Where are the others?" asked Aichi as he opened the door and looked around for the rest of our group.

"They decided for another place to eat today," I replied, pulling out the green boxes from my bag and looked at it sadly. Aichi sat down beside me and we just stayed there in silence for a little while.

"So why aren't you with them? Or why don't we head to meet up with them?"

"I didn't want to, I suppose. Hey, are you hungry? I have lunch so we can share," I offered, giving him the small green box, which actually belonged to Kai. But he had now Misaki doing his lunches, so I doubt he will mind if I give to Aichi.

"Kourin-san, this is purely amazing! I have never eaten anything better! Even Misaki-san isn't able to pull off such good lunch!"

It warmed the inside of me that Aichi had such an opinion on my cooking. It made me happy that he was happy about me sharing my lunch with him. And most of all I was glad I got to spend some time alone with him. The issue with Kai bothered me, sure, but I still had a life and I hope Aichi will soon be a part of it.

Soon we finished the boxes and waited for the first ring to announce the end of the break. I sat there, looking up the sky and smiling, since Aichi and I were really having a good time together. We talked about plenty of things and I believe we would handle to talk about stuff until the next day. He was so understanding and nice, it surprised me that he didn't have a girlfriend yet.

"Look at the time, we should probably go back to class now," I said, standing up and brushing the dust off of my skirt. I walked to the direction where the door was located, but soon felt a firm grip on my left wrist. I felt the force pulling me back and turning me around.

"Aichi... wha-"

But I was cut off with his lips pressed against mine.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good evening. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

My eyes were wide as I looked at Aichi who wrapped his arms around my waist. His kiss was so sweet and gentle I almost forgot that it would end eventually.

"Aichi, I'm a little confused here," I said, after we pulled away. Aichi just had a smile and his face and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Kourin-san, I have been longing for this. Since the moment we met, I had an interest in you. You are smart, beautiful and a great card fighter. I couldn't not fall in love with you," Aichi said. My heart started to race and I just leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. This was actually my wish coming true, right? So why does it feel so strange?

After that we walked hand in hand into class. Some girls shot me a hateful glare, but I didn't care. I wouldn't let something like this ruin my mood and newly received happiness. I couldn't wait to tell Kai and the others. But then I remembered that I was actually mad at Kai, because of Misaki. Maybe it was selfish what I was doing, but I don't want to lose my best friend to Misaki. That's when I decided to confront him about this topic. It's the highest time to take some action and I have to admit that Aichi's kiss boosted me with confidence.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aichi," I said after we parted at the end of school. Kai was nowhere to be found so I headed home. I unlocked the door and entered. I noticed Kai lying on the sofa in the living room, watching some TV.

"Hey, Kourin-chan. You are home so soon," Kai exclaimed as he sat up and looked at me. My confidence left me the second his emerald eyes gazed at me. But I had to ask. It was eating me inside, I just had to know. Some people might call it being nosy, but I couldn't help it.

"Kai-kun, I need to ask you an important question."

"Ask away, you know when it comes to you I'm like an open book," Kai replied, looking at me with a curious expression. I gulped and slowly opened my mouth to finally let the words fall out. I was afraid, but I actually didn't know why.

"Kai-kun, do you hold feelings towards Misaki?" I blurted out as I closed my eyes in fear. Only silence followed. After no response came, I slowly opened my eyes to see Kai just staring at me. I tilted my head trying to figure out what this was about.

But then the funniest thing happened. Kai started to laugh, hard. He laughed in the most honest way I have ever heard him laugh. Then he collapsed on the ground and kept on laughing. His stomach must hurt from it, I figured.

"Kai-kun, what's so amusing?" I asked after he laughed for another five minutes. He slowly calmed down and stood up to gain his cool. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, waiting for answers.

"Man, Kourin-chan, that was seriously a good one," Kai said, wiping away a tear away. Was it really that funny that he was at the edge of crying?

"But I thought… Well, you did spend a lot of your time with her," I replied, feeling irritated and confused.

"You see, it's actually like this. After Misaki transferred back to this town, we had a lot of catching up to do. And somewhere between the lines, Miwa decided to join our little reunion. And well, Misaki kind of developed a little crush on that blonde haired idiot. She asked me for help and of course, I was more than happy to help. And that's when we spent almost every single minute together. I know it's insane, but Misaki was really freaking out about it, so I had to adapt a little. And while we're at it, Miwa and Misaki went on their first date today," Kai said, finishing his explanation as why he spent so much time with Misaki.

I feel so stupid right now. It was all just a misunderstanding. I should have trusted Kai more, but why do I feel so relived about this news? I mean, even if he would start dating her, would it really affect our friendship? But now I realized something worse.

I was dating Aichi now. Does it mean, Kai might feel the same about me and Aichi like I felt about him and Misaki?

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I'm sincerely sorry to all Kaisaki shippers out there. But now you can see that my story is full of surprises. Oh, and with the other POV request. I thought about it, but figured as why I put it into a POV in the first place. I use POV to express a character's feelings and hide the feelings of the other characters, that's the point of making it a POV story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Good evening.**

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

Two weeks have passed since I got together with Sendou Aichi and found out that Kai and Misaki weren't a couple after all. I was currently really happy. I wasn't even bothered by the fact that Kai could have feelings for a girl, because I realized it was just silly how I behaved.

I was brushing my hair and staring at my reflection on the mirror. I was making ready for a date with Aichi and couldn't wait to see him again. He was on a family vacation for a week so I missed him, of course. Not seeing my boyfriend for a week was really tough, but Kai was so kind and kept me company, he's really like and older brother. Then I heard my phone ring and I hurriedly picked up since the caller was Aichi.

"Hello, Tatsunagi Kourin."

"Hey, Kourin-chan. I'm really sorry. I can't make it today, how about on Tuesday instead?" Aichi said in the phone. I frowned a little, but nodded even though he couldn't see me through the phone.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"I can't wait. See you later," Aichi replied, but before he hung up I heard another female voice talking. It was fairly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I tried to figure out who it was, but no success. I carefully listened, but registered a sentence I wished I would have never heard.

_Don't worry, she will never find out about this._

As the beeping sound of the hung up phone ringed, my eyes grew wider and wider. What was that? Or better who was that? My breathing fastened up and I started to panic. My chest hurt and I wasn't really sure what was going on.

Could it be that Aichi…?

No! That wasn't possible in any way. Aichi loves me and I love him, it doesn't make sense that he would cheat on me. I know Aichi is a very attractive person, but he isn't that shallow. He's kind and sweet and he would never do something like this, not even in my deepest nightmares. I have faith in him. I trust him.

"Kourin, is everything all right?" Kai asked as he knocked on my door.

"Yeah, everything is totally fine!"

"Shouldn't you be heading to your date with Aichi by now?" Kai exclaimed once more. I then just snapped. My eyes started to get wet and a small tear rolled down my cheek. I started to sulk. Kai probably heard it, since he stormed into my room, looking worried.

"Kourin-chan, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kai asked confusion plastered over his face. I just shook my head. He sat down beside me and asked about my problem. I then started to tell him about the phone call and the feminine voice in the background.

"I trust Aichi, I really do, but it's so frustrating and confusing," I said after I finished. Kai nodded and made a thinking face. I could see he was confused as well, but didn't really know what he should tell me.

"You know, you shouldn't probably sweat it. It was probably his mom or sister Emi. You can ask him tomorrow at school. I bet it was just all a big misunderstanding."

Yeah, Kai was probably right, but why do I have the hunch that he might not be?

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Plot twist! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Good evening.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

It was 2 AM in the morning and I still wasn't able to fall asleep. The phone call bothered me even after Kai went through so much effort to assure me that everything is fine. I wanted to believe and I wanted to trust Aichi, but it that one line was still ringing in my ears.

_Don't worry, she will never find out about this._

What could it possibly be? I mean there aren't many options to this kind of sentence. I rolled on the other side of the bed, trying to find a new position I could sleep in, but nothing. I sighed. This was no use. I just got up and walked to my writing desk. I pulled out my Jewel Knights and looked at them carefully, there had to be something I could improve.

I stayed like that until the crack of dawn. I stood up and prepared myself to school, whilst looking at my sore eyes, which clearly needed rest. Soon I heard a knock on the door by Kai and we both went to school.

"Kourin!" I heard the sweet voice of Aichi call for me. I turned around with a smile and almost tackled him down as we hugged. I have missed him so much. I can't even describe it with words. He was probably surprised, but I was just happy to see him again. Soon enough it was lunch break and Aichi and I decided to catch up on the rooftop where no one would interrupt us.

"So how was your vacation?" I asked, looking at him curiously, trying to detect any signs of guilt or something similar to that. He smiled at me warmly, but before he could respond, his cell phone started to uncontrollably ring. Well, I guess, I can't blame him for being popular and receiving so much calls from random people. He apologized with a hand gesture and stood up to walk behind the corner, but as he did something fell out of his pocket.

It was a simple piece of paper.

I was torn between the decision whenever to look at it or not. I mean, why would I read papers which don't belong to me? But still I had that uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, telling me to do it. I feel so silly for not trusting Aichi on this one, but I can't help it. I lifted the paper from the ground and quickly scanned through it. My eyes widened.

**Hospital – Genetic Department – 24.07.2014 – 2 P.M.**

**Patient 1**: _Sendou Aichi_

**Patient 2**: _Tokura Misaki_

**Subject:** _DNA tests_

What was this? Why in the world did Aichi have an appointment at a hospital and with Misaki of all people? And why did he want to test himself? My mind was spinning, everything was shaking and I wasn't really able to think straight. Did Aichi really do something with Misaki? Did Aichi manage to… no, that's unthinkable! Then I heard footsteps, signalizing Aichi's return. I hurriedly hid the paper behind my back and tried not to look guilty.

"Is something wrong, Kourin?"

"No, everything is totally fine."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Firstly, for the sake of the story the medical part is totally made up. It's after midnight and I'm too lazy to look it up. I have no clue if it's correct or not. And secondly, the updates for this story won't be that often, since I'm still thinking about the ending. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

After I parted with Aichi I went home, trying to suppress the tears at least until I was safe in my room and locked from the world. Kai still wasn't at home yet. He told me he had an important appointment with some important person. I'm a horrible best friend, though I'm struggling with my problems, I shouldn't pay this little attention to the things he says to me at breakfast.

"Why does this happen to me?" I questioned, burying my head in my pillow and yelling in it. This was a way to calm myself down when I was upset. It sounds ridiculous, but it really helped me. I felt the urge to cry, but no tears came, I wonder why. I haven't cried in a long time, perhaps I got used to it.

But then something snapped. I don't know why, it just did. It was like the pain has gone aside and curiosity arrived instead. Now I wanted to know the whole truth. I wanted to hear it from Aichi, whilst we would look in each other's eyes. I still remembered the time and the address. I would go there tomorrow and see for myself.

God, I feel like a stalker, so much to not being a jealous girlfriend.

…

Luckily today was a Saturday. I took a hat and dark sunglasses and hid my hair under the head coverage. This should do it. I waited in a nearby bush and waited for Misaki and Aichi to arrive. I feel like in a bad movie or something, because honestly, you're met with this situation in every bad series you watch on television.

Soon a heard their familiar voice and watched silently as they entered the building. I followed them and tried my best not to look suspicious. I did receive some strange stares, but considering my attire, I couldn't really blame them.

"See, it was faster done than expected. Now you can finally tell Kourin," Misaki said, leaving a room with Aichi by her side. My eye twitched, why did Misaki look so happy about it? I thought the two of us were friends!

"Tell me what!" I snapped, revealing myself and looking upset at Misaki and Aichi. They looked surprised to see me, but I couldn't care less. I had my fist clenched and was ready to explode, when Aichi finally spoke up.

"Tell you that Misaki and I are half-siblings."

"Huh?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Was he joking or something?

"You see, there have been disputes with my mom and her former husband in other words my biological dad and somewhere in that mess Aichi and his own mom got involved. And somehow, I honestly have no clue why, I and Aichi decided to check ourselves if we're blood related. What did you think was going on?"

I smiled nervously and tried to hide the reddish blush on my face. I was so stupid! For God's sake, how could I be possible so dense and think such an insane story from my head. Well, my dad always said that I have a strong imagination.

This is so embarrassing!

* * *

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back and as my other story, this story is slowly coming to an end as well. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

All of this mess is finally over. I can't tell you what a headache I had because of my silly unreal ideas. I and Aichi are better than ever now and I really couldn't imagine my life any better than this. A peaceful time arrived and I swear all of my friends seem to have a good mood. Well, all except Kai that is. He's lately coming home late and won't talk to me as much as before. I wonder if there's something bothering him.

"Kai-kun? Dinner is ready, don't you want some?" I asked, knocking on the door. Like expected no response came. Why is he acting so emo all of the sudden? Usually he would just tell me, but why did he close himself like this? I sighed and put a tray with the food in front of his room door. He would eventually get hungry, or at least so I hoped.

"Well, how about we get something with Misaki and Miwa?" Aichi asked me over the phone. Yeah, that sounded awesome. I'm happy Misaki and Miwa are getting along well and even want to go on a double date with me and Aichi.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow at 5 then," I said, after hanging up. I suddenly heard some noises coming from downstairs so I went and took a look. I noticed Kai standing at the sink and putting the dirty dishes down. He hasn't eaten at all! As he lifted up the last one, the whole content fell on the table and he just angrily yelled out and smashed the plate against the ground.

"Kai-kun!" I called, running to him. I have never seen him like this and it upsets me when he's acts like this. He just turned around and gave me an empty and cold look. His facial expression seemed really different and his skin was pale as well. What in the world is going on? My life can never be all right, now can it?

"What's wrong with you?! Talk to me!"

"Leave me alone, Kourin. I don't want to talk to you now," he said, passing me and leaving the room. He just stood there the shattered pieces of ceramics on the ground. I cleaned up and took a bottle of water out of the fridge. I sat down and thought. What could have possibly happened that Kai is acting like this? Did he get rejected by some girl? Isn't school going well? Is he getting bullied by the seniors? Heh, good one, like Kai could ever get bullied by other people.

But he worries me. What is going on with him? And I doubt anyone will know anything about it. I recalled that he wouldn't be home tomorrow, so I can do a little 'research' in his room. I know, this is called invading privacy, but I need to know. He's my best friend and it can't continue ridiculously like this anymore.

I'm determined to find out and nothing will stop me in my way.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Let's count, I think there're only three more chapters left. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank you for the support. I neglected this story lately, so I'm glad you still seem to enjoy it.**

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

I waved at Kai as the door closed shut, leaving me alone at home. I waited a few minutes, before sprinting up the stairs and storming into Kai's bedroom. Everything was clean and tidy, no sight of depression whatsoever.

"I know, you're hiding something," I mumbled, looking through his closet and drawers. I found his deck, clothes, underwear and even his weird collection of Pale Moon cards, but these things aren't something I'm not familiar with.

Halfway looking through his second closet, I realized how ridiculous I must look right now. I mean, what the hell am I thinking? Have I spent so much time with Kai already that it doesn't occur to me that this might be abusing his trust in me? I put down his clothes and cleaned everything up. He shouldn't know I was in here, of course.

However, I was still concerned about the idiotic brunette. It was getting late and I had to leave soon for my meeting with Aichi, Misaki and Miwa. I closed the door to his room shut and returned to me room. I threw myself on my bed and furiously yelled into my pillow. I was mad that Kai was so stubborn about what's bothering him. Would it be that hard to sit down and have a normal conversation?

…

I was standing in front of my home, kissing Aichi gently, saying goodbye. The double date with Misaki and Miwa was a total success. We had a lot of fun and agreed to do this again some time. I was really happy everything went so smoothly. Though, the problem with Kai still bothered me. Aichi noticed and asked me a few times about it, but I always shook it off like it was nothing to be concerned about.

As I entered, I noticed the light in the kitchen wasn't on. Kai probably ate already. I took of my shoes and ran up the stairs towards me room, but before I reached my destination, I noticed that Kai's bedroom door was open. I peeked inside, curiosity taking over and saw a big suitcase on his bed and plenty of clothes in it.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked, while coming inside and looking at Kai who was taking a few T-shirts. He turned to me and smiled at me warmly. What the hell is going on? One second he smashes everything to pieces and in the second he smiles like the happiest kid in the world.

"Remember when I told you about the meeting? It actually involved a scholarship in America. And today I was invited there to hear the answer and guess what? I got it! My flight is on Wednesday this week!" Kai cheerfully said, hugging me. I smiled as well, feeling so happy for him. Though, his happiness didn't seem honest. There was still something on his mind and even when he smiles and hugs me, I can feel that his inside is tearing apart.

Kai, is this really about scholarship abroad or are you just using this as an excuse to run away from something here in Japan?

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Okay, the next chapter is probably the last and the chapter after that will be the epilogue. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, hi! The last chapter of 'Making The Right Choice' has arrived! I hope you'll enjoy it. It has been a long ride. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

I was leaning against the door frame, watching Kai pack his things. I was feeling a little hurt that he didn't tell me why he's leaving. He said it was about the scholarship, but that lie cannot fool me, not even in the slightest.

"So, does this mean we have to go shopping tomorrow? We could go together and I can call up Aichi as well," I asked, seeing that a few things in his suitcase were missing. Kai just looked up and I seriously wasn't able to read the emotion in his eyes.

"No, it's fine. Don't bother, I can it do it by myself, but thank you for the offer," Kai said, closing his suitcase, putting in on the ground and disappearing into the bathroom. Did he just reject my offer? But he never did that, so why now? Did I do something? Does he dislike Aichi or something?

This sentence didn't let my sleep that night. I kept rolling in my bed from one side to the other, trying to sort this out. And I guess it's no surprise I failed miserably. The break of dawn came earlier than expected. I decided to meet up with Misaki to have some girl time, but if I'm at it, I can ask her a few things about Kai in the process.

"I'm leaving now!"

"See ya later, have a nice day," I heard Kai respond from his room. I frowned and walked down to the park we wanted to meet up. I soon recognized her figure and waved at her. She smiled at me and we decided to get into the mall.

"I have a date with Miwa later, so I will have to cut our trip short, if you don't mind," Misaki said apologetically. Oh yeah! I had a date with Aichi on my own today! Man, all of this Kai-drama made my head totally dull.

We had ice-cream together, went shopping and all in all enjoyed a beautiful time. We really strengthened out bond with our silly little trips. The last destination was the pond in the park nearby. We sat down with two bottles of orange juice. We would part soon, now is probably the perfect time to ask her about Kai-kun.

"Umm… Misaki? Have you noticed some strange behavior with Kai lately?"

An awkward silence entered and we just sat there in pure silence, until Misaki started to talk. By her expression and all, I could tell she didn't really want to tell me and that she was thinking if she should tell me and lucky me, she decided to speak up.

"Listen, Kourin, I really shouldn't be telling you this, but considering the situation about Kai's departure, I will share with you what I know. The real reason, behind Kai's scholarship is that…"

Come on. Tell me, I need to know. I finally want to know what's behind this attitude.

"… he's in love with you."

Everything stopped. The words just kept repeating in my head over and over again.

"No, that can't be. That's ridiculous!"

Was it?

"Kourin, I like Aichi, don't get me wrong, but tell me one thing. I would bet all my money that you have never thought about your feelings towards Kai, right? Are you really able to live on without him? But if you choose Aichi now, you'll have to part from Kai, and that forever."

Umm… yes? Kai is my best friend, almost like a brother, but that doesn't mean I'm dependent on him. I spent most of my life with him, but I knew a day would come when we would go separate ways.

"Look, there's one way and there's another. The first path is that you run home immediately and tell Kai your feelings, if you have any towards him or the second one, leading you to Aichi, where your date is located. I know, it's hard, but if you don't do that now, it might be too late."

My head was spinning and my mind was engulfed with millions of thoughts. What should I do? I mean, like I said, I knew this day would come. I knew that Kai and I wouldn't be together forever. Yeah, he was the most important person in my life for the longest time, but now it's different. I'm able to live without Kai. The planet won't stop rotating if we part.

I knew what I had to do. I turned into the right direction and sprinted towards the one I loved.

**Narrative POV**

A brunette student took his suitcase and backs and left the keys on the kitchen table. He said goodbye to all things in the house, tears rolling down his cheek. He would miss his home, but he realized this wasn't his home anymore. He closed his eyes and closed the door shut behind him.

"Maybe our paths will cross someday and we can become friends again."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Poor Kai... well, tell me your thoughts and of course the epilogue will be up within a week. **


	15. Chapter 15

**It's definitely a pity that most of you probably won't read this anymore. **

* * *

**Kourin's POV**

"Mommy!" the beautiful voice of Mika called. I closed the door and looked at the little girl, waiting for me. The greeting was followed by a crashing sound in the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen, to see my 17-years-old son making a mess of the kitchen again.

"Oh my, what are doing, Daisuke? I won't clean up after you this time," I said, crossing my arms and giving him a glare. I loved him, sure, but he's almost an adult and has to freaking learn how to, well, not to set the kitchen on fire.

"Sorry, mom, but dad's asleep and Mika said, she was hungry," Daisuke replied, starting to clean everything up. I just ruffled through his hair and gave him a short lecture on how to use a stove. Then my attention turned to the living room, where I could clearly hear the annoying sound of my husband's snoring.

"Man, you never change, do you?" I mumbled, seeing him sprawled over the couch. He looked still the same even though so many years had passed. I chuckled when I recalled the day I almost let him go away. It was 26 years ago when I ran into the false direction and almost lost the love of my life. I was sure, I made the right decision right then and I didn't even regret it until several weeks later. But fate brought us back together after a few years and I was sure never to let him go away again.

"Mom, aunt Misaki called, she said if the lunch is still on," Daisuke screamed from the hall. I confirmed that it was still on and now I only had to wake up my idiotic husband so we could leave. I grabbed his blanket and tore it from him, revealing his half naked body. I blushed at the sight, but simultaneously I felt a nerve twitch in my eyes. How dare he even sleep at this time of the day?

"Wake up! We're going to be late!"

I suddenly felt his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me down. He planted a kiss on my lips and grinned widely as we broke off. He wasn't asleep after all. And yet, here he was letting his son burn the kitchen.

"I'm up now, satisfied?"

"You really haven't changed in the slightest. I still have to wake you up, like the first day of high school."

"That hurts my feelings! You can't say I haven't changed in the slightest! I have become a better person haven't I? I mean, I'm even overly friendly with Miwa!"

"Kai-kun… you're a lost cause."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Actually I tried in the previous chapter to hint that Kourin goes to Aichi and not Kai, but I guess, I can't express myself right just yet. It has been fun and see ya next time. **


End file.
